piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue's Guide to the Feats of Strength
Welcome As you all know, FoS-2013 is coming, and it's storming the islands of POTCO by storm. Here I have prepared a guide for you to train your so called muscles into fine machines that can break some rocks. Be prepared for a tedious competition though, since some of your competitors might be using some of these nifty tips as well. Let's get onto it, and get you ready for FoS-2013! Steps to Success Here you will embark on a journey of steps to catapult you into victory. Step 1: Get In! Of course it's useless to train and work unless you are actually in the event. So Step One is to get in the challenge! " To enter, reply to this Blog post using the Comment field below, including your in-game Pirate name, current level, and Guild name (if applicable). Also include the day and race you prefer to compete in (and an alternate choice in case your first choice is already filled). " Here's a sampler I did myself, Mr. Bob, lvl 27, Gold Getters, Wednesday June 5th, Race 1 (11:00 AM PST) Alternate Race: Wednesday June 5th Race 2 (11:30 AM PST). Step 2: Train Now if you enter in as a Level 0 Pirate, with lvl 1 Sword, you are in trouble. For some pirates will do whatever it takes to win this gruesome competition. So you have to train, train, train, train! Here I have listed a set of skills you can use to prepare yourself. Sword Sword is one important skill, what I recommend is Level 7 (Maxium for Basic Access Members). However, if you are Unlimited, I suggest pushing to Level 10. This is a commonly used weapon in the FoS, and it's always important to have a trusty Cutlass by your side when the enemies come by. Pistol The Pistol is your mighty ranged weapon, useful from long distances so you can avoid fierce enemy melee attacks. I recommend Level 7 once again, since it's always good to max your weapons when basic. If you are Unlimited I suggest pushing to Level 10. Voodoo Doll Not so common in the FoS, but you never know when it might pop around the corner. Since of it's rarity in the competition, I suggest going to Level 5 (Level 8 if you are Unlimited). It's good to have a mighty doll at your fingertips, but it's a sad disadvantage to be beaten by superior Swordsman, or Gunners. Potions Potions are the key to success in every FoS, Swift Foot is a primary helper. What I suggest for Basic to get to is Level 3 for SFI. For Unlimted, I would boost to Level 8 for SFII. When potions are at your side, you will have an advantage in the competition. Base Pirate Notoriety Now this is important because if you are Level 2, a Level 7 Alligator can eat you pretty quickly. So it's a smart idea to head to training and boost your Base Pirate Notoriety. I suggest level 10 for Basic Access Members, and Level 15 for Unlimited Access. Step 3: The Course To Be Added.... Category:Guides